


What You Want

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: And then Vaughn does dubcon to Tim, Bottom Tim in the end, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Orgasm Denial, Switch Tim, Switch Vaughn, Tim does dubcon to Vaughn, Top Vaughn in the end, immobilization kink, vampire tim, werewolf Vaughn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Timothy finally makes a move on Vaughn, but Vaughn is not entirely a victim.
Relationships: Timothy Lawrence/Vaughn
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712
Kudos: 3





	What You Want

Vaughn snarled as he was thrown against a wall. Timothy, the vampire who had become quite attracted to the werewolf, grinned. “Hello, Vaughn.” He leaned down into Vaughn’s neck. “You’re smelling wonderfully feral tonight.” His teeth scraped the flesh on his skin. His fire red hair curled wildly in the moonlight.

“What do you want from me?” Vaughn growled. He was getting tired of his new stalker. Everywhere he went, Timothy was there and the other werewolves were starting to keep their distance. It was starting to chip away at him, the solitary lifestyle was not fit for a pack creature.

“The question is, what can I give you that others are denying?”

His stomach clenched. He hated how vampires seemed to know everything someone was thinking. Timothy leaned into Vaughn, whispering. Vaughn tried to move away, but found he could not move. He tried to gasp and curse Timothy out, but couldn’t move his mouth either. 

There was soft laughing. “I’m sorry, Vaughn, I just can’t help it, you have captured my attention and I find myself craving you.”

Vaughn tried to glare, but his face remained neutral.

Timothy kissed over his neck. “Don’t be too mad at me, Vaughn, I promise I can make you feel good.” His hand roamed under Vaughn’s shirt. “I can make you feel wanted…” He used his other hand to tug down the collar of the shirt to suck on it. “Mmm, I bet you taste amazing…” Tim laughed. “I won’t bite you, Vaughn, that would be no fun.”

Vaughn did not want to admit he’d missed the touch of another being. He hadn’t been physically close with anyone in months. It was hard not to want to like Tim’s touch and he seemed to know just how Vaughn liked to be handled. He knew where to suck on his neck and how hard to squeeze his ass.

The vampire gripped his ass under his clothes and ground against Vaughn, leg slinking between Vaughn’s thighs. It hit Vaughn hard and he moaned. He hated that he did, hated that the vampire was doing everything right. Timothy rolled his hips, hands working their way up his back to hold him tightly. Another moan vibrated from Vaughn, his body tight with arousal. And on top of that, he could feel Tim’s cock pressed hard against his hip, which did something to him he was not prepared for. It stirred him deeply in a way that set him on fire.

And then, Timothy began to suck all over Vaughn’s neck, leaving several hickies. It was a move Vaughn hadn’t expected. It wasn’t something vampires did, leaving evidence that they’d been someplace. Even the fang marks when they drank blood disappeared. Marking someone like this was what werewolves did and if Vaughn could move he would have shivered. Timothy was stepping away from the shadows to tell everyone that he’d claimed Vaughn. It was an extremely romantic gesture.

“The only sad thing about paralyzing you, is that I can’t please you all the way like I want to… Though, it would seem fun to please you forever… Forever wanting, but always denied a climax.”

There was something at the edge of his voice that drew Vaughn’s attention. It didn’t seem playful like most vampires would. It seemed… Truthful… Raw… Like it _really_ got to Timothy. He ground harder on Vaughn, hissing, fingers digging into Vaughn’s back. His mouth was hot on his neck, body quivering as he lost himself in the fantasy.

Vaughn wanted to move, needed to move. Timothy was hot as hell and he needed to reach out to him. He struggled against the vampiric powers until suddenly, he moved. He wrapped his arms around Timothy, holding the vampire close and rolling his hips into Tim.

The vampire gasped and tried to pull away, eyes wide and suddenly fearful. Vaughn growled and tripped Timothy, knocking him to his knees. He shoved Timothy against the wall, capturing his wrists over his head and crouching in front of him. “You’re not getting away. You trapped me here to fantasize over me and mark me as your own, you don’t get to run away anymore.” He pressed his nose into Timothy’s neck. “So, you want to be a mate to a werewolf? Is that what this has been about?” He sniffed in deeply. Timothy smelled almost of nothing, but there was a hint of ink and parchment. Vaughn opened his mouth, taking in that scent and grinding against Timothy. His cock was hard now, his leg rubbing Timothy’s. 

Tim squirmed against him trying to get free, but Vaughn put all his werewolf weight into him, pinning him. The vampire tried to use his own supernatural strength, but found it was nothing compared to a werewolf’s. He struggled, only to find whenever he did, it ground his cock into Vaughn’s thigh. A heavy moan seeped from Timothy, body quivering against Vaughn. He sighed when Vaughn undid his jeans and reached in to stroke him slowly.

Timothy whimpered, head ducking into Vaughn’s chest. “I… I’m sorry… I won’t- I’ll leave you-”

Vaughn turned his chin up to kiss him, silencing those words. “It’s way too late for that. You have my full attention now, just what you wanted.” He bit the vampire’s neck, biting hard and clamping his jaw shut tight. He let go of Timothy’s hands to pin his shoulder instead. Timothy tried to push Vaughn away, but the werewolf would not budge, his jaw tightening further.

The vampire gasped, frustrated. “What are you-” But he moaned as Vaughn stroked his cock faster, tearing his attention away from his neck. He gripped Vaughn’s arms tightly, digging into the toned muscle as his eyes squeezed shut. He quaked against Vaughn, losing any control he had left and moaning louder.

And then, suddenly, Vaughn stopped. Just as Timothy was bucking his hips, Vaughn let go of his cock and held his hip tight in place. Timothy struggled, only able to push Vaughn off when the werewolf unlocked his jaw and allowed Timothy to push him away.

“What the fuck did you do?” Timothy breathed, lids heavy, head leaning against the wall for a long moment.

Vaughn crouched over Timothy, arm resting against the wall. “I gave you what you wanted. You loved the idea of being cut off from coming.”

The vampire flushed and turned his gaze away. “I… I meant with my neck.”

Vaughn smirked. “Ah. Well, I also did what you wanted. You marked me, a show to everyone that I’m yours. I did the same to you.”

Fear filled Timothy and he hissed at Vaughn, fangs bared. “What the hell does that mean?”

Moving slow so as not to spook the vampire, Vaughn caressed the bite area. Timothy’s breath hitched and his eyes fluttered shut. Vaughn smiled. “I told you I did what you wanted. I made you my mate.”

His eyes flashed to Vaughn’s “You _what?_ ”

“You started it.”

“Vampires and werewolves don’t-” He groaned and covered his face.

Smirking, Vaughn kissed over Timothy’s shoulder and up his neck. “Doesn’t matter what we do and don’t do, We’re bonded now.”

He groaned louder into his hands. “ _Stop saying that!_ You don’t even know me, how could you bond with someone you barely know?”

Vaughn shrugged. “How could _you_ show such a dominant display of marking my neck when you barely know me?” 

His words were muffled against his hands. “I’ve studied werewolves… That’s what I was doing when I first saw you…”

Vaughn kissed over Tim’s arm, soul calm and relaxed. He was liking this new, bashful side of Timothy. “And?” he coaxed.

Timothy shook his head.

“It’s a little too late to be shy,” Vaughn laughed gently. “You were having your way with me ten minutes ago.”

“That’s different… It was supposed to be a one time thing… Get you out of my system…”

Vaughn paused, lips quirking into a smile inches above Timothy’s arm. “So you gave me hickies?”

Timothy’s groan grew louder, pressing his hands further into his face.. “I wasn’t thinking… I got too into it…”

That made Vaughn laugh.

Timothy hissed at him again, face brick red from embarrassment, hands parting just enough so he could glare at the werewolf. Vaughn caught his hands before Timothy could glue them back to his face.

“Huh… Never seen a blushing vampire before.” He grinned, kissing Timothy’s hands.

Timothy hissed again, trying to pull away.

Vaughn kissed him gently, silencing the vampire. He was amused by his mate, Timothy was a lot gentler than he’d ever shown and Vaughn liked it. Timothy was hesitant against his lips, kissing him back after a long moment, slow and unsure. 

Vaughn smiled, his tone playful. “I guess you _could_ give me what I wanted.” Timothy groaned and writhed against Vaughn, trying to hide his beet red face again.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
